Field of Disclosure
The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to group priority handling in a wireless communication system.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices or other user equipment (UE) devices. Base stations may communicate with UEs on downstream and upstream links. Each base station has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Device-to-device (D2D) communications involve direct wireless communications between UEs either within or beyond the coverage area of a base station. D2D communications may be facilitated by scheduling transmissions from a base station if the devices are within a coverage area.
In many situations, wireless transmissions in D2D communications may encounter contention for the limited resources (e.g., transmission medium) from various sources, including other UEs that may be transmitting on the medium. However, in some cases, D2D communications are utilized by public safety officers such as police, fire and rescue teams, for example. Thus, resource contention that prevents public safety officers from successfully transmitting in an ad-hoc D2D communication during coordination of an emergency response may result in adverse consequences.